Je l'aimais
by Ninette et Ely
Summary: Pourquoi faut il que les gens décède avant que l'ont puisse leur avoué notre amour? L'amour que l'ont porte depuis des années peut être révélé simplement et pourtant on n'ose jamais sauté le pas, comme si on pensais que l'ont allait être rejeter.


**Je l'aimais…**

Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte à quel point je l'aimais. En faite je ne lui ai jamais vraiment montré que je l'aimais, je ne lui ai même jamais dis et maintenant je le regrette. Elle disait qu'il valait mieux avoir des regrets que des remords, mais en ce moment, pour moi, le regret est la pire chose au monde. J'aurais pu tant de fois le dire mais je n'ai jamais osé.

Je n'ai jamais osé par peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait me répondre, peur du "qu'on va-t-on en dire?", peur tout simplement de lui montrer que je n'étais pas un bloc de marbre sans émotion.

Pour elle je devais ressembler à ça, à un bloc de marbre incapable d'aimer, mais dans un sens elle n'a jamais été plus explicite que moi, elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle n'a jamais fait preuve de tendresse. En faite elle ne faisait que me regarder de loin, elle ne faisait que m'observer et penser que je n'étais qu'un pauvre pantin. Elle avait toujours cette air dégoûté quand j'étais là, comme si je n'étais qu'un pestiféré.

Et puis par moment elle était tendre, elle me souriait, elle riait avec moi et elle me parlait comme si tous ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire c'étaient envolés. Je l'aimais ainsi, naturel et souriante. Son naturel était chassé par son rang, par la place qu'elle avait dans la société, et elle aimait être une personne crainte de tout le monde, même si se monde la fatiguait et la faisait mourir un peu.

Moi-même je la craignais, mais c'est peut être pour ça que j'étais autant attiré par elle. Je la voulais pour moi tout seul, je la voulais pour la protégé, je la voulais pour que son naturel revienne. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais pu soulever des montagnes juste pour que son sourire d'ange orne de nouveau ses lèvres si fines. J'aurais voulu la rendre heureuse chaque jour que nous vivions, j'aurais voulut qu'elle soit à moi et à moi seul.

Malheureusement je ne pu jamais l'avoir que pour moi.

A chaque fois que je la voyais elle avait son sourire ironique et pleinement satisfait, car elle était toujours là quand j'étais ridicule devant toute l'école. Je la haïssais pour me voir toujours quand je n'étais pas à mon avantage.

Je l'ai tellement aimé et en même temps tellement haïs.

Je la détestais un instant puis elle était si naturel l'instant d'après que je ne pouvais que l'adoré. Elle était deux personnes en même temps. Elle pouvait être la gentillesse incarnée un jour et la cruauté incarnée le lendemain. Comme si en une nuit elle se rendait compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait fait en me montrant qu'elle pouvait être aussi gentille.

En faite elle ne s'excusais jamais du comportement qu'elle avait eu, elle faisait comme si elle n'avais jamais été présente le jour avant. Quelque fois on aurait dit qu'elle faisait tout pour me dégoûter d'elle pour que je pense que son attitude de la veille n'était qu'une erreur banale d'une étudiante gaffeuse.

Mais elle n'était pas une étudiante gaffeuse, elle était toute sauf ça. Elle était si perfectionniste, si belle, si intelligente. Elle était tout ce que j'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais pu lui demandé sa main à n'importe quel moment, mais ce n'était pas possible et puis au fond je ne l'aimais pas à ce point.

Elle me hantait et je l'imaginais même dans mes rêves tellement j'étais fou d'elle. J'étais tellement fou d'elle que cela me faisait mourir petit à petit et surtout déprimé. Je déprimais car quand j'étais à Poudlard elle n'était pas là, mais en même temps elle était sans cesse près de moi.

C'était comme si chaque jour je la voyais m'observer de loin, comme si elle me surveillait pour que je ne fasse pas de bêtise, mais ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était simplement cloîtrée dans ce qu'elle appelait son "chez elle". Elle vivait là ou on l'avait obligé à vivre, là ou tout le monde la voyais et l'enviais. On l'enviait pour sa beauté, pour son rang, pour sa vie et pour son argent mais personne ne savait si cette vie si parfaite lui convenait.

Moi je m'étais souvent posé la question mais sans jamais avoir de réponse. C'était dur d'imaginé comment on pouvait ne pas être bien dans une tel position, moi j'avais pratiquement la même vie qu'elle et j'appréciais cette vie, mais je n'étais pas elle et je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle pensais.

Quand j'étais à la maison, si l'on peut appelé ça une maison, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait faire pendant que moi je faisais ceci ou cela, ce qu'elle penserait de telle ou telle chose. J'étais complètement obsédé d'elle.

J'étais obsédé d'elle mais sans vraiment l'être. C'était plutôt une passion, une obsession qui devenait petit à petit une passion. C'était un amour qui ne fanerait jamais, qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais aimé ne jamais la décevoir, mais au fond je ne faisais que ça. Elle me voyait toujours les jours où j'étais le moins agréable, les jours ou je n'étais pas moi-même, mais dans un sens je n'étais jamais moi-même, même avec elle je jouais un jeu, le jeu de celui qui la détestait alors qu'il l'adorait. C'est tellement dur de pensé que l'ont donne l'illusion de détester quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout au monde.

Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et j'étais fous amoureux d'elle mais je suis tombé encore amoureux. Cela faisait bizarre car j'avais l'impression d'aimer deux personnes à la fois et de les tromper toutes les deux.

D'un côté je l'avait Elle et de l'autre je l'avais Lui. Ils étaient différents et pourtant ils se ressemblaient, comme si je l'avais choisi parce qu'il me rappelait celle dont j'étais totalement amoureux.

Il était mon contraire mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était une autre personne à mes côtés, comme j'en étais une autre près de lui. Nous étions fait pour nous entendre, nous étions fait pour être amant. Il me délivrait chaque jour un peu plus de cette déprime qui me rongeait quand je pensais à elle et il me faisait revivre, ce que je n'avais jamais réussi à faire.

Je songeais toujours à elle mais plus autant qu'avant car je passais énormément de temps avec lui. Lui qui illuminais mes journées, lui qui me donnais envie d'imaginé mes lendemains, lui qui était toujours là quand on m'en demandais trop.

On m'en demandait souvent trop mais à chaque fois il m'aidait à ignorer ces demandes. Il était tellement gentil avec moi que jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir aimé quelqu'un autant que lui, autant qu'elle.

Elle était toujours présente pour moi, toujours à m'observer de loin et à s'indigner de ma liaison qui n'était pas digne d'une personne comme moi, d'une personne en qui on place des espoirs de réussite. Une réussite qui avait si peu d'importance du moment que je l'avais lui.

Je ne lui avait jamais dis que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je ne lui avait jamais dis que je l'aimait autant qu'elle. Elle qui, derrière son indignation, était heureuse que je brave les interdictions. Les interdictions que tout le monde place autour d'une personne qui doit gagner la guerre.

Une guerre que je voulais gagner à tout prix mais seulement s'il me promettait de ne pas mourir sans moi. Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser cela mais ni lui ni moi n'avions été correctement aimé, notre amour ne devais pas être brisé par cette guerre.

Cette guerre qui arriva, cette guerre qui enleva la vie à plusieurs personnes. Des personnes innocentes qui ne devaient pas mourir maintenant, qui ne devais pas partir si tôt. Leurs âmes sont parties dans l'endroit qui leur était destiné.

La guerre passa et le bien triompha. Je m'étais retrouvé face à elle, elle qui était pour le mal, mais nous ne nous étions pas battu. Nous avions encore ce lien en nous, ce lien qui n'avait pourtant jamais existé. Nous nous avions ignoré mais elle était venu me secourir et avait rejoins nos rangs, ceux du bien.

Puis après la guerre elle était restée pour le bien, elle était reste près de moi. Au bout d'un certain temps elle avait enfin accepté que je ne l'aime pas autant que lui et finalement elle c'était mise avec quelqu'un.

Moi je me suis marié avec lui et elle était là, assise et en train d'assister au plus beau jour de ma vie. Les mariage l'avais toujours fais pleuré et elle avait pleuré au mien, elle avait pleuré car j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimé vraiment. Elle je l'aimais mais ce n'étais pas le même amour que je lui portais.

Et puis nous avons adopté Aude, elle est venu illuminé notre vie de ses petits gestes banal qui était pourtant si touchant pour nous, nous qui n'avions eu aucun modèle de parents. Nous n'avions aucun modèle et pourtant nous savions parfaitement quoi faire, comme si notre instinct nous guidait. Nous avions notre instinct et je l'avais elle, elle nous aidait et adorais nous voir nous occupé de ce petit ange qui nous ressemblait sans nous ressemblé. Elle était un mélange de nous deux sans pour autant être notre véritable fille, c'était simplement notre petit ange blond au yeux émeraude, simplement notre fille.

Notre fille à grandit et est devenu l'enfant parfait. Elle a eu onze ans et est aller étudier à Poudlard et est devenu une petite Serdaigle. Nous aurions préféré la voir à Gryffondor mais elle n'était pas notre véritable fille et de ce faite ne pouvait pas aller dans cette maison si elle n'avait pas le caractère qu'il fallait.

Nous l'avions eu à alors qu'elle avait cinq ans et nous la quittions six années plus tard pour lui faire apprendre la magie, qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne.

Et puis cette année, l'année de ça troisième année à Poudlard, elle est décédé. La femme que j'avais aimée plus que tout au monde était décédée. Elle était partis et me laissait seul. Elle était morte du jour au lendemain, elle était morte d'une crise cardiaque, elle était morte sans que l'ont puisse l'anticipé, elle est morte sans que je la vois avant qu'elle ne parte dans son autre monde.

Elle est morte sans que je ne puisse lui dire tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, elle est morte sans que nous nous soyons avoué notre amour. Je n'ai pu lui dire combien je l'aimais et elle n'a pu me dire à quel point elle tenait à moi. Je n'ai pu la voir naturel que quelque année, que quelque insignifiante année, car au fond dix années qu'est ce que c'est dans une vie? Ce n'est rien du tout. J'avais dix huit ans quand le bien à triomphé et qu'elle s'est montré naturel, j'avais vingt ans quand Aude est apparus et j'ai vingt huit ans quand elle décède.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes tous habillé de noir pour lui rendre un dernier hommage alors que son cercueil s'enfonce dans la terre, alors qu'on la recouvre de terre et que Aude pleure dans les bras de son second père. Moi mes larmes son silencieuse, moi mes larmes mettrons longtemps avant de sécher totalement.

Jamais je ne l'oublierais, jamais je ne pourrais, jamais elle ne quittera mon cœur, jamais son visage, orné d'un sublime sourire, ne quitteras mes souvenirs. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là mes mots ne seront pas une source de joie pour elle mais j'aimerais lui dire lui dire juste une fois.

Je t'aime Maman…

**FIN**

* * *

Coucou! 

Avant de partir a Annecy (oui on va près pour voir des gens lol) et avoir une journée crevante on poste ça, une fic signé Ninette et seulement ninette moi je viens en touriste lool

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous avez aimé? Et est ce que vous aviez trouvé que c'était Drago qui parlait de sa mère?

J'espère que cela vous à plu et si c'est le cas mettez une tite review, et si vous n'avez pas aimé mettez aussi une tite review .

Enormes Bisous

Ninette


End file.
